Stand by me
by Apheront
Summary: For Jewel their first days with Blu have been wonderful, but now something could get him away from her. All depends from one choice, one choice that Blu must make. Return to Minnesota to his old life or stay with Jewel, leaving all that he once knew... (This is my first english story, so I hope you like it)


**"Hello Everyone" Well this is my first english story, so I apoligize for any mistake in this One-shot and well, I hope you like it**

* * *

 **Jewel´s point of view**

It's been a few weeks since Blu and I were released in the wild, since Blu and I started living together. They were wonderful days with him, full of fun, love, and sometimes a little discussion, but nothing that we couldn´t solve. Every day with him is special, full of fun...The nights are always quiet but... the last days he was acting weird, from one moment to another he seems sad, so far I´ve never asked why his attitude, at least until now.

Blu and I had come from a small party, organized by Nico and Pedro. We were having fun, until it was very late and we decided to return to our hollow, I was really tired, and I couldn´t wait to rest with Blu like every day. Once we got to the nest, everything was normal, we talked for a little while and then we prepared for sleep, as always Blu covered me with his wings to sleep while he leaned his head on mine, the warmth of his wings and the beating of his heart began to gradually relax myself until I fell asleep...

I began to wake up, feeling a little breeze, that's when I realized that Blu was no longer with me.

-Blu?- I started to look around the place, even without being fully awake, until I looked out of the hollow, then I could see Blu sitting on a branch, looking at the sky. I got up and I started to get closer to him, not quite sure why he was there.

-Blu? - I said when I was behind him.

-Jewel? Sorry did I wake you? - He asked looking at me.

-No you don't, just… Well, it was weird to see you here alone- I answered, moving closer to him… I was afraid… It appeared to be one of those moments...

-Oh, don't worry for that, I just couldn´t fall asleep or sleep well, so, I think that it was good idea to come here and try to clear up my mind- He said with a little smile.

-Can I join you? - I said with a smile as I sat beside him.

-Of Course-

I sat next to Blu as he hugged me with his wing. We both could gaze at the stars and moon; it was a beautiful sight, but the strange attitude of Blu still worrying me… Why he was like that?

-Blu...- I said shyly.

-Yes Jewel? –

I was not sure to ask, I was afraid that he was going to lie.

-Tell me ... Are you okay? - I finally asked, but without seeing him.

-Of course I am- He said smiling at me, but I knew it was not true.

-Are you sure?-

-Yes... Why you ask? -

-Well... these days you've been acting a little weird... I mean... Sometimes you look... Sad... - He just looked at me without talking, and the silence was becoming uncomfortable, until Blu finally spoke.

\- (Sigh)... It's... It's difficult - He said looking away.

-What happened? - I asked worried.

-Before... Before I tell you... Answer me something...- That was very confusing, all I did was nod and wait for the question.

-If... If I go, would you miss me? -

-What do you mean? - ...Is he going… to leave me? -Of course Blu ... I'd be devastated if you go ... Why you say that? - I was really scared in that moment… I just didn´t know what was happening.

-Well... I do not know why but... Linda decided to return to Minnesota and... And she wants to take back with her -

-But... What about you and me? -

-That's why I feel like this... She is determined to take me back... But, well after all I´m a bird and now and I can fly, I could... I could not go... I could stay here with you... -

-And... Why you don´t stay? – I asked scared.

\- (Sigh)... Jewel you´re the best thing that ever happened in my life but... She took care of me for 15 years... And I feel that I owe her my company... But-

-Then go! - I yelled in anger and sadness as I separated from him... -Go back with your human... I knew it was too good to be true...- It really hurt me... Just when I thought I had found someone special... It leaves me again...-

-J-Jewel… I didn´t mean that…-

-I don´t want to hear you Blu… Just go... -

* * *

 **Blu´s point of view**

I could easily recognize the sadness in her voice... I didn´t want to hurt her but it seems that everything went wrong. After I said that, she returned to the hollow, I wanted to follow her and try to explain everything... But I just couldn´t go after her, what am I supposed to do? I love Jewel with all my heart but... Linda loves me too; I can´t chose one without hurting the other... Why it has to be so hard? Why Linda wants to go? ... There were too many things to think about it ... The best choice I could make was to go ... Don´t go at all, only fly for a while and try to think a little about everything.

-What am I supposed to do? - I kept asking me that. Who should I choose? The love of my life... Or who saved my life...

I was flying for a long time, thinking a thousand reasons to choose. The truth was that both, Jewel and Linda deserved my company... It was horrible cannot being with the two, I needed something to differentiate them... Something that could help me to make the right choice, after a long time flying I found a hollow tree, apparently abandoned. This was being the worst day of all my live… I can´t return with Jewel, l spend the night there, at least to think about something, when I was inside of the hollow I started to think in everything.

Linda saved me, took care of me and gave me a home when no one else did; Jewel gave me her love, affection and accepted me above all... If I go back to Minnesota, everything will return to normal... Me and Linda at the bookstore, hot chocolate, cookies and family parties...

-That's it... Linda has a family... But without me, Jewel will be alone again... I'm the closest family that she has... That's the difference... Linda wants me with her but... Jewel needs me... I can´t leave her... I have to go back with her-

* * *

 **Jewel´s point of view**

I could not stop cry, I only covered me with my wings to let the time pass... I was not angry… I was sad... I didn´t want Blu to left me... After all this time with him, I don´t want to being alone again... I really love him, but I can´t decide for him... At least I should try to convince him... I don't know, in this moment I just want to sleep, this was the bitterest crying in all my life... until I heard his voice.

-Jewel... -He said softly, I could hear his footsteps approaching me.

-What do want? - I asked between my tears, but without looking at him.

-I came to talk with you-

-You came to say goodbye? Just go away Blu... - I was lying... I really wanted him to stay with me but how do I tell him?

-No Jewel... Please tell me... If I decided to stay... - That was enough to give me hope, when I hear that; I quickly turned and ran to hug him tightly, putting my head on his chest.

-Blu please stay... please don´t leave me- I begged him. My tears just became stronger each time; he was still, until I feel how he began to cover me with his wings.

-No Jewel... I´ll not gonna go- I don´t know how, and I really don´t care, but that was enough to make me feel better, only those four words were enough to ease my heart.

-R- Really? - I said pulling away from his chest.

-I was thinking and... Well Linda has a family who loves her but you... You have been alone all this time right? - He said stroking the feathers of my head. I can´t even talk… Words don´t fall into my mind, I just nodded looking down.

-Well... Now I'm your family Jewel... I can´t leave you and I will not- I slowly began to smile while Blu wiped my tears away with his wings... –But I have one condition- He said seriously.

-W... What? - I asked fearfully, I never expected what came next... He kissed me, when I looked at him, he stole me a kiss, a gentle and very affectionate kiss, it was unique, I didn´t want to separate my beak from his-

-That you let me do this more often... - He said breaking our kiss.

-Whenever you want... - I answer before kissing him again. Blu started stroking my back with his wings, it was a new feeling for me, but still liked me; I just hoped it would not end soon.

* * *

 **Blu´s point of view**

I did not remember how much I liked kissing her; it was something that I really enjoyed. The feathers of her back were very soft; I was lost in that kiss, until we had to separate to breathe.

-Jewel... - I said agitated and trying to breathe.

-Yes Blu? - She said in the same state as me.

-I love you…-

-I love you too... - She said kissing me again and stroking my back in a gentle way, it was something wonderful, until I started to feel some heat in our bodies.

-Jewel... - I said breaking the kiss.

-What happens Blu? - He asked curious.

-D... Do you feel it? - I asked shyly, but it looks like she don´t understand it -The Heat... Do you feel it? – I asked again without looking at her, I really don´t know why but it was a little embarrassing to ask that. She was quiet for a moment, apparently just as confused as me.

-Yes Blu I feel it too...- She finally answered, pressing her chest against mine, I can´t help feeling a little nervous about what would come next, somehow I think I knew it.

-J-Jewel... Are you sure about this? - I asked shyly.

-Sure about what Blu? - She asked confused.

-Of... Well... - I couldn´t say it, it seemed easy, but to be honest, it was very difficult.

-Of mating? - She asked looking away; I think she was just as nervous as me.

-Yes Jewel... Of mating- I admitted ashamed.

-Well... It's something really important to think about, but... I would not be here if I was not sure of it- She said stared into my eyes.

-I know that but... - I tried to say before he silenced me with another kiss.

-I know you're nervous... - She said breaking the kiss -I am too... But I really want to have a special bond with you... Blu -

-Me too Jewel... I just don´t want you to think that I'm staying with you just for this... - I said pulling away my body from hers.

-I know that´s not for that Blu... - He said approaching me again -After all that has happened... I know you love me... And I love you, I´ll gonna be honest with you… I'm afraid, all this is new for me but... I'm happy to be with you- She said with a little smile.

-So... Do you really want to do it? - I asked shyly. She simply nodded kissing me again, while I lay on the floor of the nest with her over me.

* * *

 **Jewel´s point of view**

I really love Blu, in that kiss I tried to express it as I could, I did not realize when we ended in the floor of the nest and I really didn´t care, did not want to leave him.

-Are you ok? - I asked breaking the last kiss.

-I'm ok when I'm with you... - He said before kissing me again, that was unexpected, usually it was me who started with that but now... That kiss was fantastic. He was massaging my back and I could feel how the warmth of our bodies was growing. We did not stop to kiss, until Blu took me by the shoulders, then we change position, now it was he who was on me.

-Jewel... – He said looking to my eyes –Are you really sure about this? - He asked shyly, I could recognize how nervous he was, it was so cute.

-I´m really sure Blu, how many times must I tell you? - I replied with a smile, while I kissed him on the cheek.

-Forgive all my doubts it's just ... - I don´t let him finish, once again I silenced him with a kiss.

-Blu, just let you go- I said breaking the kiss, he stared at me, and without saying anything he kissed me again, it seems that he listen at me. He began to do things I never thought he would. With his tongue he began to explore every corner of my beak, It was wonderful feel his tongue hitting mine. Kisses were becoming passionate, every time our beaks were separated, Blu licked the edges of my beak and then he kisses me again. Our tongues danced with the beats of our hearts, then Blu stopped stroking my back and started with the rest of my body, I could feel his caresses were down through my body down to... My secret place...

-Ahhhhh... - It was inevitable, I let out a little moan, I was ashamed, but I was enjoying it Blu realized that and kept rubbing my private part, I could not stop moan although I was embarrassed it was inevitable. Blu stopped kissing me, then he go to my neck, kissing and biting it lightly, I never thought he would do something like that; I really was enjoying how he kissed and bit my neck without leaving touching me. My moans were becoming stronger, and he kept kissing my neck, but I could feel he was descending, he finally stopped touching me, but kept kissing my body, through my chest to my belly, I was lost, and that was the most pleasant feeling in the world... I could not help feel a little sad when he stopped.

-Jewel... - He said looking at me.

-Blu... - I said trying to calm my pants. I could feel he was moving over me... I knew what would happen now. The nerves began to invade me; Blu realized that and kissed me again.

-Are you ready? - He asked breaking the kiss.

-I… I am Blu- I answered a little afraid.

-Just relax ok? This... This is my first time too- He said with a trembling voice, we were both scared of what would happen but... Anyway, I still not want to be with anyone but Blu.

-Well Jewel... Here I go... – I could feel how Blu thrust inside me… It was a new feeling.

-Ahhhhh! - I felt a horrible pain when he finished, I arch my back as I took the straw of the nest tightly with my wings and my claws… It was really painful.

-Jewel... D-Did I hurt you? - He said worried, I couldn´t answer, I was trying to contain the pain, until I felt how slowly began to disappear.

-I… It´s okay Blu- I said after a while; the pain had disappeared almost completely.

-If... If you want we can wait a little- He said gently taking my wings.

-N... No... It's all right Blu... I'm fine... – I answered with a little smile and then I kiss him again, while Blu started to thrust again... I tried to stifle my moans in the kiss but in the end it was impossible... Blu started slow for a few minutes, then he increased its pace, going faster and faster, we stared into each other´s eyes, I kept moaning while Blu was panting.

-J-Jewel - He said between moans.

-B... Bluuu! - I could not articulate my words, I only felt him thrust faster and harder inside me... To that point I really wanted to scream... The pleasure was so overpowering. I don´t know how but I contain it. Blu was thrusting faster and faster, we kissed between our moans again and again, with our tongues dancing inside of our beaks.

-J-Jewel… I feel something coming... - he said breaking the last kiss.

-Ahhhhh! Me too! - I answered between my moans.

Blu started thrusting even faster, we both felt like the end was approaching, the heat was emanating our bodies and we could hear how our wet waists clashed again and again.

-Jewel... I'm... I'm... - He couldn´t finish the sentence, instead of that, he let out a small cry as I felt something warm inside me.

-Bluuu! Ahhhhh! - As Blu, I also finish with a louder moan arching my back, and I could feel Blu thrusting one last time. I hugged and kissed him, trying to stifle my moans, certainly the strongest of the night.

-Jewel… I love you- He said breaking the kiss.

-And... And I love you too... - I said breathlessly laying my head on the floor, while Blu rested beside me.

-It… It was amazing Blu- I said exhausted.

-Of course it was- he said covering me with his wings.

-Thanks Blu... Thanks for staying with me- I said looking at him.

-I don´t want to be with anyone else- He said putting together his beak with mine, I could still feel the warmth of his body, just like our hearts beat strongly.

-I love you Blu... - I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then I lay my head on his chest.

-And I love you Jewel... - He said while leaning his head on mine.

I slowly began to fall asleep feeling the warmth of his wings once again.

The next day I was afraid of not to see Blu with me, instead of that, when I woke up he was covering me with his wings, he wasn´t wake up, and I didn´t want to separate from him, I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek then I could how Blu hugged me tightly too... I don´t want to be with anyone else.

-I love you Blu-

* * *

 **And that's it all, I hope you liked, and if you have any suggestions for improve my english leave a reviw, thanks for reading**

 **"See you next time"**


End file.
